Chairs of innumerable types have been made from time beyond human memory. Included among the vast variety of chairs are those which may be collapsed in order to be more easily moved to a desired sitting location. Among such collapsible chairs are those made of pivotable wood or metal frames across which may extend some type of fabric for the seat and back. These chairs, however, are somewhat expensive and are heavy enough to constitute a burden where they have to be carried over long distances. In addition, when the fabric tears or rips out of its stitching, the chair becomes worthless unless the chair owner is prepared himself to replace the fabric or have it done by someone else.
On many occasions, people have used sturdy wooden or even cardboard boxes for seating, but these do not ordinarily come with any type of a back support. Moreover, if the box is carried flat and then opened up, it is not always found to be sturdy enough to sit upon.
In a recent article which appeared in the Los Angeles Times, a picture is shown of a fold-up portable chair, apparently made of corrugated board, which is reported to have been sold and used in viewing the 1987 Tournament of Roses Parade in Pasadena, California. This seat, however, appears to resemble an elongated box having an angular cut-out which serves as the seat and a short back support. It does not appear to offer much comfort, but it is featured as having been made of a corrugated board.
In addition, undoubtedly over the years, people have used various types of boxes, including those made of corrugated board for seats, but because the tops of the boxes are not made to support weight in the usual case, sitting on a corrugated board box will result in a buckling in the central area and even complete collapse of the box. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention involves the use of a corrugated box structure in which a special reinforced seat is provided and the box itself is cut to provide a higher rearback supporting section and a lower seat section which is covered by a removable integral back and seat. The basic box-like seat and back support is transversely slotted at a plurality of preselected locations to receive edges or folds presented by two other elements forming the chair, namely, a seat support and an integral seat and back cover. In order to improve and secure in interlocking fashion the edges or folds inserted in such slots, each edge or fold itself is partially slotted at the point where it enters the slot provided for it in the box-like seat and back support. Such interlock also prevents its element from inadvertently being slipped laterally out of the slot in which it is seated.
All three elements may readily be dye cut from sheets of corrugated board and then folded at selected locations. In the case of the basic seat and back support, a rectangular sheet is cut inwardly a few inches from one edge downwardly, preferrably at an angle, to a lower level for a predetermined distance which will serve to define the upper edges of the forward box panel and the seat support portion of the side panels of the box. A similar angular cut is then made upwardly to the top edge of the sheet which then extends for the same distance as the front panel, to constitute the back panel of the box, and for a further short distance to provide an overlap on the initial uncut upper area of the sheet. The thus cut sheet is then creased along a series of predetermined vertical lines to enable the sheet to be formed to a series of right angle bends, the first to constitute the left corner of the seat support (looking toward the front of the chair), the second to constitute the right front corner, the third to constitute the right rear corner and the fourth to constitute the left rear corner, with the overlap then adhered along the initial edge of the left rear side of the box. After the overlap is secured, preferrably by an adhesive, the seat support may be either opened to its box-like configuration or flattened for convenient carrying or packaging.
At the time the sheet is cut by the dye, it should simultaneously be slotted at a plurality of preselected locations so that when the two edges of the sheet have been secured and the seat and back support is opened up to its intended supporting configuration, the other two elements required to form the chair may be appropriately slipped into such slotting, thereby to form the chair.
The first of the two remaining elements is a simple rectangular sheet of corrugated board which is, in essence, bent to form what is tantamount to a channel member having downwardly facing edges of which are inserted in the transverse slots extending downwardly from each of the two side panels. Desirably the space between these two pairs of slots should be recessed by the thickness of the corrugated board thus constituting the basic seat support.
The actual seat and back for the chair are comprised of a rectangle having a width in excess of the distance between the side panels of the seat support and a length, such that, when creased to form the required corners and folds, it will extend from inside the slotting in the forward panel to in front of that panel where it is first 90 degree cornered to extend upwardly to slightly above the top edge of that panel; where it is then again cornered and extended to cover the lower level edges of the box-like seat and back support; and then again cornered and folded back upon itself to extend up over the angled back support edges; where it is further cornered twice to present an edge insertable into the slotting at the rear of the top of the back support.
A chair constructed in accordance with the present invention, if its three elements are fabricated of a corrugated board of sufficient strength, will be found to be capable of supporting the weight of an average adult. It may readily be made in a small size for a small tot; or in a larger size to sustain an average adult. The three elements may be packaged in a compact flattened condition which may occupy a space no more than an inch in thickness and, as such, because of their light weight, may be carried in one hand, particularly if inserted in a flat container or carrying case. When the chair is to be set up for use, the of assembly of the three elements is extremely simple and quite obvious once the box-like seat and base support is opened up.
The chair may be taken to sporting, parade or other events where seating may not be provided, but may be desirable. The chair may also be used for children and may be made a part of a chair and table set for a child's playroom or school. In this connection, the panels of the chair may be printed with art or advertising work.
Since the cost of fabricating the three elements from which the chair is set up is so minimal, the chair elements may be sold at a very inexpensive price, with the result that after the chair has been used at a particular event, the user may choose simply to dispose of the chair, or simply leave it where it was used.
It will thus be found that the chair of the present invention offers many advantages over previously known portable chairs or other types of on-the-spot constructable seatings.